Nizam
Nizam is the primary villain from the film called Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. He is the king's brother, and an evil nobleman who seeks to take control of the Sands of Time. He is portrayed by Ben Kingsley. History The younger brother of the king, he saved his brother while hunting for an antelope in the Arabic desert, when the latter's carelessness nearly got himself killed by a Lion. This eventually caused him to resent it due to it denying himself the chance to become king. As the king already had two sons that he conceived, plus a beggar child he had adopted and raised as his own, he couldn't hope to take the throne directly. At some point, he learned of the existence of the Daggar of Time and the Sandglass, which allowed for time travel, and thus presented him with the opportunity to fix this "mistake." As such, he then orchestrated an invasion by giving misleading information that indicated that the kingdom in question had been secretly making illegal weapons. After the success of the mission, he then created a poisoned cloak for his brother, while having his adopted nephew unknowingly deliver his doom to him, framing him in the process. His nephew had earlier discovered the dagger of time, although he at the time was unaware of its existence. Nizam, while creating the cloak, also burned his hands in the process of creating it, which his nephew, when trying to supply the daggar to prove his innocence, found and thus deduced his role in his father's death. Nizam was ultimately successful in getting the daggar in, although his nephew stopped him, also sending them back in time to during the invasion. Nizam was then exposed by his nephew (who retained his memories of the previous timeline) and they got into a fierce duel, with Nizam then being killed by one of the older nephews when Nizam tried to stab him in the back. Similarities between other Disney characters *Nizam shared multiple similarities to Scar from The Lion King. Both planned on killing their brothers to become king (although unlike Nizam, Scar did not plan on killing Mufasa from the start). Both also acted loving to their nephew when they in fact hated their nephew. Both also framed their nephew for causing the death of their father and forced them to leave (in Scar's case, he made Simba believe that he was responsible for the death of Mufasa by triggering the Wildebeest stampede, and then claimed it to the pridelands when Simba returned, and in Nivan's case, he supplied the cloak to deliver to his father, and then allowing his brothers to believe the nephew to be responsible for his death). Both also commanded a group that they officially did not actually belong to the group (in Scar's case, he commanded the Hyena Clan despite their being enemies of the Pridelanders, and in the case of Nivan, he commanded the Hassassins despite their being disbanded long ago). Unlike Scar, however, Nivan was never betrayed by the Hassassins in revenge for derogatory and vituperative remarks. *Nizam's plot to utilize the Sands of Time to change history to make himself king was similar to a deleted plot point in Aladdin where Jafar's wish to become Sultan rewrote history to make Jafar seem as if he were the sultan instead of the actual Sultan. Category:Masterminds Category:Scary villains Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Monarchs Category:World Rulers Category:Masters of Evil Category:Satan like villians Category:Deceased villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Always evil Category:Complete Monsters Category:Live-Action Category:Villains by Film Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first